Simple
by blackamerican
Summary: Public speaking is the worst... Wonder who could make it better? Hiro x Honey Lemon
1. Public Speaking

Just a little drabble

* * *

><p>Hiro Hamada liked to think of himself as a simple person. Of course his I.Q. was through the roof, and since he could walk he could build robots that rivaled the complexity of even the most ardent engineer. But, at the end of the day he was still a young 18-year-old teen coming into his own person. Public speaking still wasn't one of his strong suits. So when he found out that he had been chosen as speaker for the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology's expo he may have been a little nervous to accept.<p>

Scratch that. He was nervous beyond belief.

He would be giving the key note in front of the world's greatest minds, and on top of that he would be presenting his newest creation.

Light Cables.

Adapting the technology from Wasabi's laser induced plasma he was able to create a light grid that was solid and safe to the touch. In his head he knew that it would revolutionize every field of study from transportation to medicine. But, it didn't help the pit that had been growing in his stomach ever since he received the new of his apparent thrust into the spot light yet again.

With these thoughts Hiro Hamada let his head fall onto his work table creating an audible thud with impact.

With a groan in his voice he spoke, "I am so screwed."

Hiro's mind continued to race with every single scenario of him messing up the speech. So deep in thought he missed the click of high-heels approaching him from behind. Releasing another groan his eyes scrunched closed trying to think of anything other than the expo. The figure behind him stopped just a few inches away from his back. Their arms were crossed in a worried manner hesitant to disturb the young man.

Honey Lemon liked to think of herself as a simple person. Yes, she happened to be one of the world's greatest finds in the field of bio-chemistry, and yes by the time she was done with elementary school she had created an entirely new compound that went on to be developed for the new international space station. But, she enjoyed the little things in life. From the sound of her friend's laughter, to the ease she found getting to know strangers. But, when it came to her friends struggling through hard times it hit her harder than anything.

This very fact is what brought her worried mind to Hiro's slumped over form. She knew that he wasn't exactly a fan of public speaking, but she never knew that it would affect him this much. With her eyebrows furrowed she sucked in a breath tentatively reaching her hand down to Hiro's shoulder. When her hand made contact she felt the young man jump in his seat; his head shooting up as he looked over his shoulder meeting her gaze.

Hiro's breath was taken away as his eyes made contact with the light green orbs of none other than Honey Lemon. At this moment he was at a loss for words. Couple his scrambled brain with the image of the beautiful woman in front of him he really didn't know what to say. Honey Lemon on the other hand responded with a soft smile tilting her head lightly to the side.

"Everything okay Hiro?"

Hiro's head fell a little.

"Oh you know… Just going over how many ways I could screw up this speech, and cement myself as the most awkward scientist in the history of man-kind…"

Honey Lemon's smile dropped a little.

"Oh Hiro, you will be amazing. Your light cables are going to have everyone in awe!"

He shrugged slightly.

"Yeah well it'll be kinda hard to explain to everyone when I'll be stuttering like a mad man."

Honey Lemon squeezed her hand still resting on his shoulder.

"You did great at the expo a few years ago remember? You had the entire crowd cheering for you!"

Hiro's expression darkened at the finishing of her words as the memories of that night flooded his already stressed out brain. Turning in his seat he faced his computer screen abruptly shaking his shoulder from Honey Lemon's grasp.

"Well that night I had Tadashi to…"

Honey Lemon's green eyes widened as she mentally kicked herself. Why of all times did she have to bring up that night? Hiro's shoulders slumped as he tried to control his breathing. The thought of Tadashi's death still affected him greatly even to this day. Suddenly Hiro felt two long arms encircle him from behind. His eyes shot open looking down first at the slender hands now clasped around his chest. He felt a soft chin rest on top of his head as honey blonde hair drifted into his vision from all sides. Trying to peer up he could just make out the saddened face of Honey Lemon. The warmth from her body surrounded him causing his body to release the tension that had been built up from the past weeks of worry and self-doubt.

Honey Lemon tilted her head downwards nuzzling her nose into Hiro's jet-black hair.

"I'm so sorry for bringing up that night so suddenly like that Hiro. I know that I can be a little abrupt sometimes. It's just… when I see you so worried I want to do whatever I can to alleviate your pain… Even if just a bit."

Hiro's heart leapt in his chest at her words. He knew that Honey Lemon was one of his best-friends, and that she cared for him deeply. But, her words hit the perfect spot in his stressed out brain. Inhaling her sweet scent a smile graced his lips.

"Honey Lemon you always make me feel better. I tend to over think things sometimes…"

He felt a small laugh from her body nestled against him.

"Okay I tend to over think things all of the time, but the fact that you cared to enough to check up on me is enough."

She looked down at him barely meeting his gaze from this angle. But, the smile that she saw gracing his face brought one to her own lips.

"Really?"

He nodded from underneath her embrace.

"Really."

Hiro rested his head back into Honey Lemon's neck enjoying the warmth that emanated from her. Hiro liked to think of himself as a simple guy, and right now he was just going to enjoy this moment with Honey Lemon. And who knows? Maybe his speech at the expo wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	2. Explosion

She would never forget that explosion. The sudden cataclysmic boom that echoes through the air, followed by the immediate call of fire sirens rushing to the seen. Honey Lemon had been walking with everyone else back to Aunt Cas's Café to celebrate Hiro's acceptance into the university. They had been chatting and laughing without a care in the world recollecting the look on the crowds face to Hiro's demonstration of his microbots. The joy that they all had all felt knowing that he would be joining them. Late nights in the lab, getting pizza at one AM trying to finish up their projects, and the comradery that came with being a nerd.

When her attention jolted back to the expo center her eyes widened in horror. Smoke and flame danced in the distance illuminating the sky in a sickening red shadow. She along with everyone else sprinted back towards the expo.

One sentence ran through her mind as she ran faster than she ever had.

"_Tadashi…Hiro…Please be okay."_

When they happened upon the scene there was nothing but chaos. Firefighters already had their hoses spraying down the torrid flames that had overtaken the expo. People were staggering around dirtied by the smoke and debris. Cries of pain and confusion echoed out from all around them. Honey Lemon's eyes scanned the crowds of people searching for the all too familiar baseball cap, and spiky raven-black hair. With each second that passed her breathing became more erratic as her hands came together tightening until her knuckles were ghostly white.

Her gaze locked onto the head of spiky-raven hair that had her heart beating in worry. On the steps leading up to the now fiery expo sat on his knees none other than Hiro. She rushed forward without a word to the others making her way through the crowd of people. In a few moments she finally reach him; circling around to face the young man. Her heart dropped when she saw his face. His eyes were wide and tear filled, mouth agape with wordless pain. She knelt immediately before him pressing her palm to his cheek. In a hushed tone she tried breaking his Riviera of shock.

"Hiro… Hiro are you okay?"

No response.

"Hiro, where's Tadashi?"

For a few moments it seemed that he would say nothing. But, then she noticed the cogs in his head seemed to start moving as she asked about Tadashi. His brow furrowed as he finally made eye contact with her. His Raven eye's if possible seemed more pained as he peered into her own green-eyed gaze. He shakily raised a hand and pointed towards the burning building. Honey Lemon followed where his finger pointed and she felt her heart break.

No.

Tadashi couldn't be…  
>She turned her head back towards Hiro as she watched the tears in his eyes finally start to fall. His eyes clamped shut as she hunched forward losing himself. Immediately her long arms encircled Hiro's body as his head fell to the crook of her neck. His body racked with grief as he repeatedly said Tadashi's name. Tears fell from her own eyes as she poured all of her attention into holding Hiro. One of her best friends was gone. And here was his little brother at the scene of his death not fifty feet away.<p>

One after another Aunt Cas, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred appeared around the two staring wide eyed at the fire. Once the realization hit them each they fell to tears as well. Honey Lemon couldn't look up, she couldn't face the reality of what just happened. All she could do was tighten her grasp around the young man in her arms. Hiro's breathing let up a little as he quieted.

Only one sentence ran through her mind now.

"_I will always be here for you Hiro."_


End file.
